This present invention relates generally to airflow control systems and more particularly to an apparatus and method for diagnosing the system.
In order to adjust the fluid flow or air flow in the intake manifold of internal combustion engine movable valves (e.g., intake and exhaust valves) are provided to adjust the fluid flow dynamics. As is known in the related arts the intake and exhaust valves are positioned to periodically open and close during operation of the engine. These valves are opened and closed according to the operational state of the engine as well as commanded states via an engine control module or unit (ECM or ECU).
In addition it is also desirable to provide a diagnostic system, which may be able to detect degradation of the valve system or a particular valve. One possible failure mode of such a valve system may include damage to movable linkage members or devices operably coupled between a driving device such as a motor and the valve itself. In this instance a motor may appear to be operating within predetermined tolerance however, the valve may not be operating or moving properly due to damage in the linkage members.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an apparatus and method for diagnosing an airflow control system wherein the operational state of the linkage is detectable.